


Blue Flame

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Dark blue hair, killer smile, and dimples to match. Baekhyun learns the hottest flame is the blue one. The flame that appeared on his doorstep would be the flame to destroy everything around him.





	1. This is How....

"What do you mean?" My best friend, Jiashuai asked. I swallowed hard.

"I like you as in more than friends like," I said pulling at my blue sweater sleeves. Jiashuai threw his head back and started laughing. I stood there dumbfounded. Was this really happening? He wiped his tears and turned back to me.

"You're too funny Baek." He said rubbing my head. I slapped his hand off. Joke! I wasn't a joke. I was a stupid 15-year-old in love with my best friend. I took off running out of our clubhouse. I met Jiashuai when we were 5. His mother and my mom met at my father's shop. I remember how quiet Jiashuai was. He didn't know Korean at all. His mother moved to Korea after divorcing his father. From that day forward we were glued together. I ran all the way upstairs to my room. I ignored my dog barking. I kicked off my clothes and crawled into bed. When did I fall in love with him? I felt my face become up and the tears started falling. I started sobbing and choking on my tears. When did I fall in love with my stupid best friend? Why? I think I cried myself to sleep that night. When I opened my very swollen eyes, Jiashuai was in bed with me. I sat up slowly. He woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"You ran off." He said sitting across from me with his legs crossed like mine. I looked away from him and outside to the moon. I felt his cool hands touch my leg. I turned back to him.

"You've cried. I'm sorry I made you cry." He said putting his head down. I shook my head. I never wanted to see him sad. 

"It's not your fault."

"I really thought it was a joke, Baek. You got to understand that I'm not-I'm,"

"Gay. You can say it."

"I didn't even know you liked guys. I thought you liked Irene." He said softly. I only pretended to for a cover.

"I didn't," I said looking away from him and back to the moon.

"Well, I don't have anything against you being gay. My older brother is gay too! And he's the toughest guy ever. Everyone fears my big brother and respects him." Jiashuai said proudly. He looked up to his brother so much. It was cute. I smiled.

"But as for me. I like girls. I'm sorry Baekhyun."

"It's okay," I said. I felt him pull me into a hug. I gave him a hug back. At 15, I experienced my one and only heartbreak. For the next few years, I trod on thin ice. Jiashuai became a heartthrob. Every girl was following behind him. While I hopelessly followed as well. With each new girl came a new heartbreak. The truth was that I never stopped crushing on him. I'm 20 now. Jiashuai and I got an apartment together near uni. It wasn't huge or fancy but it was enough for us. I was currently doing food shopping with Chanyeol one of our best friends. We may have hooked up a few times but it's never been awkward for us. Chanyeol threw chips into the cart and started checking his phone.

"Who are you texting that has you checking your phone so much?"

"Kyungsoo." He said barely above a whisper. 

"Wait-Are you guys dating?" I asked stopping my cart.

"Yes,"

"For how long?"

"A month now. Baek, I wanted to tell you but-"

"It's fine, Yeol. I'm almost done. I can see you tomorrow if you want to head over." I said walking away. I was bitter. It seems like everyone has someone these days. Chanyeol said that I closed myself off from the L word but it's to protect myself. I can't be the one to say it first. As I made my way up to the apartment, there was someone yelling in Mandarin. His back was to me and he sounded pissed. I cleared my throat and he turned around. Wow. He was very attractive. His hair was dark blue. So dark that it almost looked black. It was styled up and the undercut was fitting. He licked his plump bottom lip and I watched his dimples appear on both cheeks. His features resembled-

"Jiashuai lives here?" He asked breaking me out of my thought. I nodded.

"Sorry. That's rude of me. I'm Zhang Yixing his older brother." He said shaking my hand. I stood there nodding. It became awkward. I looked down at his bags.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, his best friend and roommate."

"Baekhyun! I heard of you." Yixing said picking up his bags. I used the key to open the door. I really hope Jiashuai didn't tell him about my love confession. I placed the bags in the kitchen and went back to meet Yixing looking around in the living room.

"We just moved in a few weeks ago. There isn't much here." I said. He turned to me smiling.

"It's nice. I'm guessing Jiashuai didn't tell you about my living arrangement?" He said sitting on the couch. I shook my head. Jiashuai hasn't said a word about his brother in years.

"He didn't.." I said standing near the entrance. Yixing rubbed his face and pulled out his phone. I decided to call Jiashuai. He answered on the first ring.

"Want to tell me why your older brother is here?"

"What? He's early! He was supposed to come on the 5th of June."

"It is the 5th of June," I replied.

"I forgot. Keep him entertained. I'm with Mei. I'll be home soon." He said hanging up. I rolled my eyes. That meant he wasn't coming home. Every since they started dating again, I've seen less and less of him. I walked back into the living room to see Yixing talking in a hushed tone in Mandarin. I bit my lip and stood there awkwardly. Yixing looked up at me. I let my eyes roam around the room. I heard him say goodbye and finally looked at him. He was staring at me. This was awkward.

"Jiashuai forgot?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll be staying with you two just for a few weeks. Until my mother comes back from whatever vacation she is on."

"They went to Europe. Our mothers."

"Oh, so I guess it's just us two? What do you do for fun?" He asked smiling.

"I usually go out with Jiashuai and our friends."

"Hmmm how about you and I find something to do?" He said standing. I nodded my head. We took turns getting ready. I showered first and decided on a simple outfit. Black ripped jeans, paired with a white t-shirt that said, Candy Candy. I let my brown hair air dry. My hair was getting too long. I walked out of my room to see Yixing slipping into a black t-shirt. I may have caught a glimpse of his body. Yixing turned around.

"You look nice." He said grabbing his phone. I thanked him and told him I would be outside. It was getting a bit stuffy in there. I sat on the stairs staring up at the dark sky. There wasn't a star in sight. I felt a hand run through my hair.

"Cabs here," Yixing said walking downstairs. I sat next to him awkwardly again. He smelled so good. His cologne was strong but not overbearing to the point you would be sick. It fit him. How did he know so much about Seoul if he just came here? I wanted to ask but I don't think I should pry. We arrived at a club. Yixing skipped the line and walked right in with me behind him. We were led to the VIP. There he was greeted by a shorter guy and a tall one.

"Yixing! It took you long enough!" The shorter one said hugging him.

"Junmyeon, you saw me last month."

"I know. And who is this?"

"This is my brother's best friend, umm.. name," Yixing said turning to me.

"Oh, I'm Baekhyun," I said with a slight smile. They started laughing and the tall guy pulled me to his side.

"He's cute." He said rubbing my head. I sat at the table while everyone talked and got drunk. These weren't my friends. Although I am usually the outgoing one, something about tonight made me timid. Maybe it's because this is my first night out without Jiashuai? We are always attached at the hip when we go out. I felt the couch next to me go down. I turned to see Yixing talking to a brown headed girl. He was whispering in her ear and she giggled. She finally turned to me.

"Aww, who is this cutie?" She asked rubbing my cheeks. I blushed. Yixing grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled it back. He whispered into her ear again. She smiled and left the area. Yixing turned to me.

"Have a drink on me." He said handing me money. I took it as he followed the direction where the girl went. I remember Jiashuai saying Yixing was gay. I think he just said that to make me feel better. Whatever. I went to the bar and ordered shots. After three, I went back to VIP. Yixing was sitting there with his friends. I took a seat and swayed to the music.

"Go dance," Junmyeon said. I smiled and declined but he pulled me up and to the floor with everyone else. I let all my worries go and decided to have fun. I danced to the music. I don't know how much time passed but we stumbled to the VIP laughing and a bit sweaty. I sat down next to Yixing.

"I need some air. Baekhyun is a dancer." He said leaving. I smiled and turned to Yixing. He was smiling and handed me a shot. I took it. It didn't burn it went down smooth and was sweet. I pulled the glass away from my lips. Yixing moved in. His thumb ran over the drop that was on my bottom lip. The music around me was nothing compared to my pounding heart. I could hear it in my ears. Yixing moved closer until our lips were touching. He smiled and licked my lips. My eyes rolled back unconsciously. Yixing's hand rubbed my inner right thigh.

"So sweet." He said leaning in to capture my lips again. This time I kissed him back. Besides Chanyeol, I have never had any type of interaction with a guy. Yixing was experienced and I wasn't. Chanyeol wasn't the best kisser and neither was I. Yixing pulled back.

"Have you ever kissed before." He said laughing. Embarrassed. Was I really that bad? I pouted. Yixing grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him.

"Just follow me, baby." He said pulling me closer. I nodded my head. Yixing pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes.

"Open for me." He whispered. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue invade my mouth. He explored my mouth and my tongue finally came alive and ventured into his. The kiss was getting heated. Both of his hands gripped tightly on my thighs. He was pulling me closer. The kiss was filled with hunger lust and power. Yixing was so powerful. He pulled away to nip at my neck.

"I bruise easily." I moaned once he started sucking. He pulled back and looked at my neck.

"I see that. Let's get home." He said standing. I could see his print forming in his pants. I was already full on hard when he pulled me to stand. His friends came back and decided that we should drink some more. I stumbled out of the club and into a cab with Yixing. He had me pressed to his side while his two friends made out. I blew on his neck. Yixing turned to me and covered my mouth.

"Don't do that." He said seriously. I licked his hand and started laughing. I was still hard and it was starting to hurt. I rubbed Yixing's hand on my pants. He looked down at me. I gave him a small puppy look. He looked behind me at his friends who were too busy eating each other's faces. They were dropped off first. I kept rubbing myself against his hand. Yixing took his hand away which caused me to whine. He placed a finger on his mouth. I remained quiet as he unzipped my pants. His cool soft hands slid into my briefs. I had to hold back the moan when he grabbed a hold of my cock. My head hit the headrest as he began to run his finger over the slit and spreading the pre-come. I bit my bottom lip as he started to stroke. The cab driver started speaking in Mandrian. Hot. Everything was so hot. The way Yixing's voice was deep, and how slowly he was stroking me. His eyes only remained on me the whole time he had a conversation with the driver. I thrust into his hand. I was going to come soon. Yixing bent down to my ear and said something in Mandrian. My vision turned black and I was coming hard into his hand. When I opened my eyes again, I was in my bed. I sat up quickly. Please tell me that was a dream. I looked down at my fresh pair of boxers. I rushed out of the room. I could hear talking and laughing. Jiashuai and Yixing were in the kitchen. Both turned to me and smiled their dimple smiles.

"Baek! This is my older brother Yixing! I know you guys met already but this is me introducing the two most important people to me to each other." Jiashuai said. I gave him a wave. Yixing smiled. The day consisted of us showing Yixing around town. I'm not sure if Jiashuai knew that his brother was already pretty familiar with everything. The brothers were complete opposites from what I could tell. It made sense. They were raised by different parents. Mrs.Zhang was loving and easy going. From the stories I heard about Mr.Zhang, he was strict and pretty mean. I was left to do the dishes after dinner. We decided on a movie. I felt someone standing behind me. I flinched when his hands touched my hips. Yixing pressed his lips to the hickey he left last night. I closed my eyes. I could feel his dick on my ass. He was hard. I started to rub my ass against him. Yixing let out a sigh. His left hand grabbed a hold of my hips and pull me back roughly.

"Fuck." He said continuing his movements.

"Yixing hurry up with the popcorn!" Jiashuai shouted. Yixing stopped and I whined at the loss of touch. I put the dish down and turned to him. He was fixing himself in his sweatpants before giving me a wink. He turned to the microwave. I finished up in the kitchen and joined them. Jiashuai was laid out on the floor with the bowl half done. I sat down on the far end of the couch. Somehow through the movie, Yixing was closer. I swallowed and turned. Yixing was watching the movie. I moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. Yixing looked at the floor and then turned to me. He kissed me. I have never liked kissing so much in my life until him. My hands found their way to his sweatpants. Yixing pulled away when I slipped a hand into them. I owe him for last night. I freed him from his pants and boxers. I looked down at his dick. Yixing's dick was standing up. He was thick and I licked my lips. Taste. Without thinking I had my mouth wrapped around his head. Yixing bucked his hips. He pulled the blanket over my head as I began to suck him. His hands found a way to my hair. I popped him out of my mouth and began to lick his cock from top to bottom. I put him back into my mouth until he was at the back of my throat. I peeked from under the cover to catch a sight. Yixing was biting his lip and holding his moans. I began to hum and his hips started to move faster. He was fucking my mouth. I was holding back my own gagging noise but he was going too fast. Tears were falling down my face. My throat was getting numb but this was turning me on even more. Yixing suddenly stopped all movements. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Jiashuai asked. Yixing hummed. We both knew if he spoke his voice would be deep and draw attention.

"Where's Baekhyun?" He asked. Fuck! Fuck me! I tried to remove my mouth from Yixing but he pulled at my hair which caused me to close my mouth around him more.

"Bath...room," Yixing said. I guess Jiashuai didn't turn around. It was obvious I was in his lap. Once Yixing started rubbing my back, I knew it was okay to go back to sucking him. Yixing came into my mouth. I sat up with cum in my mouth. I grabbed the cup but Yixing grabbed my hand stopping me. I never swallow. His eyes were on my lips then back to my eyes. I swallow out of nervousness. Yixing's lips were back on mine. He kissed me breathlessly. I didn't have time to think about what I swallowed. His phone started to ring. Yixing fixed himself and took the call out the room. I sat back and thought about what just happened. I smiled and touched my lips. The next day, Jiashuai dragged me to his girlfriend house. I sat there while the two did whatever in the next room. My mind went back to Yixing. Maybe this could be a nice fling for me. With the loss of Chanyeol, I have someone new. Plus Yixing was far more experienced. He was older and more mature. With Chanyeol, I always had to take the lead. It was nice but being on the other end is nice too. I decided to go back home. To my surprise, Yixing was there with some guy. It wasn't a guy from the club. I beelined to my room. They seemed close. I stayed in my room texting Chanyeol until there was a knock. I placed my phone down and sat up.

"Come in," I shouted. Yixing walked into my bedroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth. It seemed like whenever this man was in a closed space with me he sucked out all of the air. The room temperature becomes 10 degrees hotter with each step he took towards me. Yixing sat down on my bed.

"Nice room." He said looking around.

"Th-thanks," I replied. Yixing turned to me smiling. I could feel my throat closing. My body was shutting down. Yixing reached out to cup my face in his hand. His thumb ran over my bottom lip that I just released. He leaned in and kissed my lips.

"You are something." He whispered. I could feel butterflies starting their parade in my stomach. Yixing's aroma was filling up all of my senses. My thoughts were being clouded. I was on the verge of practically begging him to take me right now. He kissed my lips again softly.

"You're such a good boy for me. It wouldn't be wise for you to get mixed up with me."                                                                                                                                       

"I'm old enough to make my own choices," I whispered back. He chuckled lightly. Even that was hot.

"You'll let me corrupt you?" He asked tilting his head. I nodded my head slowly. My heart was already locked away. There was nothing that Yixing could do to it. Not when Jiashuai still had it.

"Take your clothes off, so I can fuck you properly," Yixing said standing. I nodded and started to strip out of my clothes. I stood there in front of him completely nude. Yixing had a smug look on his face. He reached out to touch my face.

"Yixing? Is Baekhyun here?" Jiashuai shouted. Yixing told me to stay quiet. He walked over to my closet and got in. I quickly put my clothes back on and rushed out. 

"Oh! Baek, why did you leave me?" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry, I just got bored and you were busy," I replied pulling away.

"Have you seen my brother?"

"No," I answered. 

"Ahh, he must be out with friends." He said walking to his room. I hurried back to mine to find Yixing sitting on my bed. He was looking through some photobook. It was me and Jiashuai through the years.

"You guys have been friends for a long time huh?"

"Yes, since we were kids," I said taking the book from him. I placed it back into my closet.

"That was a little rude, Byun."

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours, Zhang," I said turning back around. He shrugged and leaned back on his hands.

"You have a thing for my brother." He stated. I shook my head.

"You had a thing for him, I know that. I can see it in the way you look at him. Baekhyun, if you're trying to replace me with-"

"I'm not. Yes, I was in love with Jiashuai but that was 5 years ago. It's different now." I said with my head down. I could at least pretend to be over him. I heard Yixing get off the bed and make his way over to me. I looked at him straight in the eyes. Those deep brown eyes that drowned me with one glance.

"I'm not looking for love," He replied.

"I know that. I'm not either. I just want-" I stopped myself from saying anything else. Yixing lifted my head up by my chin.

"What do you want, baby?" He asked gently. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip.

"I want you to make me yours," I whispered. His thumb ran across my wet lip.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun, you have no idea how bad I want to make you mine."

"Do it."

"I plan to."

"Baek! Want to go out tonight with the guys?" Jiashuai shouted. I looked at Yixing. He shook his head.

"I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to stay in tonight."

"No fun, Byun." He shouted back.

"Take your clothes off and sit on the bed. I'll be back." Yixing said leaving the room. I did as I was told and waited. and waited and waited. I looked at the clock it was going on 11:30. Was this a joke? Jiashuai left an hour ago and Yixing still hasn't returned. The door opened. Yixing walked inside and all my senses focused on him. He ran his hand through his blue hair and bit his lip. I crawled to the edge of the bed and waited for him to touch me. He didn't. Yixing stared at me as time went by.

"Do you want me to touch you, baby?" He asked. I nodded my head eagerly. He smiled.

"I'm not. I want you to show me what that pretty little mouth can do again." He said running a hand through my hair. He grabbed it and roughly pulled me to the bed. My own dick was alive and throbbing. I watched Yixing drop his pants. I quickly took him into my hand and right into my mouth. Yixing's right hand never left my head. Hearing him praise me felt so good to hear.

"Such a good boy for me," He said as I forced him into the back of my throat. I used my right hand to jerk myself off. Yixing pulled my head back harshly.

"You aren't allowed to cum tonight." He spat. I winced at how tight he was grabbing my hair. I nodded my head as he forced his cock back into my mouth. Drool and sweat were being mixed. The sound of me gagging filled the room along with Yixing's praises and moans. He pulled out and jerked himself a few times until he came on my face. I sat there letting the warm liquid slide down my face. Yixing came down from his high.

"You're so beautiful like this." He said smearing it on my face.

"Can I come now?" I asked softly. My own cock was leaking. Yixing looked down and chuckled.

"You cannot."

"But I was a good boy," I replied. He grabbed me up by my hair.

"Good boys do not talk back."

"Sorry," I replied only to receive a hard smack on my thigh. I could feel myself getting aroused.

"I don't want you to cum tonight. He said digging into his pocket. I swallowed hard as he pulled out a cock ring from his pants on the floor. I never had one on but I knew what it did. My heart was on pure adrenaline as he slipped it on tightly. I swallowed. His cum was drying on my face. I felt dirty but that made it hotter. Yixing kissed my neck.

"Lay back." He said while stripping from the rest of his clothes. I did what I was told.

"Where's your lube?" He asked. I pointed to the dresser. Yixing crawled over top of me and reached into the side dresser. I watched his pale chest above me. My eyes glanced over his toned arms. My fingers ran across his muscles. Yixing looked down at me with a smirk. He leaned back and spread my legs.

"When's the last time you had sex?"

"5 months ago," I said as he placed my legs on his thighs. I felt exposed in this position and my face was starting to heat up. I watched as he poured the lube onto his fingers and my hole. The cool feeling sent shivers through my body. I closed my eyes as he inserted the first finger slowly. As his knuckle pushed by my rim at a slow pace my own cock began to throb and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to beg him to go faster. Yixing bent down and placed kisses on my thighs making it ten times more sensual. The choked moan in my throat made my body jerk. Yixing added another finger and started pumping faster. I twisted under him. His left hand held my body to the bed. In and out. In and out. Tears began to fall out my eyes because of the ring. It started hurting. I could hear Yixing chuckles. Which added more to my arousal. His chuckle was deep and vibrated through my ears. I knew he was just as turned on. Yixing now had three fingers inside of me and was not slowing down. I cried. I reached my hand down to take the ring off but he slapped it. He stopped fingering me. 

"Please." I cried as another dry orgasm escaped me. My mouth was left agape and my body froze. I'm sure this is illegal. Denying someone like this was painful.

"You came with just getting fingered. You're so dirty, baby." He whispered into my ear. Again my body reacted. Yixing sucked onto my neck and kissed down my chest. He ignored my sobs and pleas for him to release me. I couldn't believe this. Yixing placed my legs on each of his shoulders. He kissed my ankle. I was ready for him to slide in and fuck me senselessly but Yixing placed his cock between my thighs. This was extreme torture. I wanted to feel him inside of me. He began fucking me like that and I still managed to get turned on again. In pain. I'm sure my dick would fall off. My legs fell down and Yixing came on my stomach as I reached my breaking point and passed out. When I woke up the next morning, I was clean and in fresh boxers and a black t-shirt. I quickly relieved myself. It only took 5 mins before I was coming in thick streams. The thought of Yixing helped with that. After a fresh shower, I got dressed and made something to eat. Jiashuai made his way into the kitchen. I could tell he was hungover. I slide him a plate and we ate quietly.

"Did you tell me you didn't want to go out because someone came over?" Jiashuai asked.

"Huh?"

"Your neck Baekhyun. Whoever the guy was is a psychopath. You looked like you were being eaten." Jiashuai said laughing taking our plates. I forgot. I didn't even cover it up. I made my way to the bathroom to look at the damage. Yixing. I think he did it just for fun. Red and purple bruises covered my neck. I sighed and left the bathroom. Jiashuai was laughing. When I walked in I saw what he was laughing at. Well, who. Yixing was sitting on the counter smiling.

"Baekhyun had a rough night. Wait. Yixing didn't you come home last night?" He asked. I froze.

"I wasn't home. I went to his house and came back later." I said quickly. Yixing cocked his head to the side as if asking me why I lied. I gave him soft eyes.

"That's believable. You're not Yixing's type." Jiashuai said leaving the room. What did that mean? What was Yixing's type? Yixing hopped down from the counter and made his way over to me. His soft hand rested on my cheek. 

"I got carried away last night." He said pulling down the top of my crewneck to reveal more of his markings.

"It's okay. I liked it." I whispered.

"Did you?" He asked with a smile. I nodded without hesitation. He lifted my chin up and kissed my lips gently. When he pulled back I leaned forward. I pulled back embarrassed by my actions. His thumb wiped my bottom lip.

"Thanks for last night," I said. He wiped me down and dressed me after I passed out.

"No, thank you." He said before turning and leaving the room. The day consisted of me and Jiashuai watching some anime. 

"What did you mean when you said I'm not your brother's type."

"It's nothing bad for you. Yixing messes with older people. Older and submissive you know. You are the opposite of that. You want something you work at it. You take charge of everything and plus you always argue back. I hate when you don't let me win." Jiashuai said laying his head on my lap. I nodded. He's right but Yixing makes me want to submit. His aura is like a spell. From the first night, I met him, I was in a trance.

"Why?" Jiashuai asked sitting up now.

"I thought you were just being a jerk to me."

"Please. Baekhyun you're too good for my brother. He's bad news. None of his relationships have worked. It's his fault. Mr. I can't share my feelings because I'm a man."

"How many relationships has he been in?"

"Two serious ones. A Guy and Girl. The girl was older than Yixing. Like way older. Yixing was still in high school. When my dad found out he flipped. And they moved away. I think that woman still contacted him. She was kind of a psychopath if you ask me. I think she had issues and since Yixing had mother issues he found comfort in her." Jiashuai said laying his head back.

"And the guy?"

"Uhh. Forget I ever said anything about him."

"Sorry," I said just as Yixing walked into the house. He had a girl on his arm. I looked away.

"Who's this pretty girl," Jiashuai said sitting up.

"I'm Lea." She said smiling. 

"Oh? Nice to me you. We're Yixing's little brothers. I'm Jiashuai and this is Baekhyun." He said introducing us. I cringe at the brothers part because thoughts of last night filled my mind. I excused myself. I decided to wash my bed sheets and clean my room up. There was a knock at the door. The person came in before I could respond. I didn't need to turn around to know it was the blue-haired devil. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to me. I turned around and he kissed me. I kissed him back. What games was he playing? I pulled away and shoved him back.

"That girl-"

"Sorry. Baekhyun, you should know that you're not going to be the only one I'm messing with." He replied. I nodded.

"I know but don't kiss her and then come kiss me. You jerk." I said walking away. I heard him start laughing before he left the room. It's fine. I didn't think that. Besides I could sleep with whoever I wanted to.

"Baekhyun! We're going out with my big bro tonight and you can't say no so get dressed." Jiashuai shouted. I smiled. If Yixing can play then so can I. We ended up at a little club. All of our friends were there along with Yixing and his friends. For someone who just moved out here, he sure knew a lot of people. Yixing had Lea wrapped around him all night. I guess I was jealous. I would rather have sex right now. I took Jongdae's drink and chugged it down. I handed it back and wiped my mouth.

"Slow down, Baekhyun. You know you have a low tolerance."

"I'm fine. Let's go dance." I said standing up and grabbing his hand. I knew Yixing was watching me and I smiled. Soon all of our friends were on the dance floor. My mind stopped thinking about the blue-haired devil and enjoyed the night. I felt hands on my hips and turned around shocked to see Jiashuai. He smiled. He was drunk. He always got touchy when he drank a lot. I let him dance with me until I needed to use the bathroom. I told Chanyeol to watch him. I didn't need to pee but having Jiashuai that close had an effect on me. Yes, I'm still in love with him. But I would never take advantage of his drunkness. The door opened to Yixing. Again I stopped breathing as he made his way over to me. I opened my mouth to say something but Yixing was pulling me into a stall. He closed the door behind him and turned. He pulled me in for a kiss. I let him lead because I was still learning. Yixing turned me around.

"Put your hands on the wall." He said. I did as I was told as he started to unbuckle my dark blue jeans. My jeans were pulled down along with my briefs. Yixing's cool hands wrapped around my cock. I threw my head back as he began to jerk me off. He kissed me roughly swallowing all of my moans. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to cum to this state. His kisses alone could make me orgasm that's how good he was. I shut my eyes as I came hard into his hand. Yixing pulled back from the kiss. The bathroom door opened.

"Baekhyun? Jiashuai threw up." Chanyeol said.

"I'm fine," Jiashuai said drunkenly. I turned to Yixing with wide eyes. I don't want to be caught like this. I started to pull my pants up and fix myself. Yixing grabbed my hands and placed them above my head. He started kissing me again and my mind went blank. I started moaning.

"Baek?" Chanyeol called out again. I couldn't breathe but I didn't stop Yixing. Yixing pulled back and suddenly I went for his neck. It startled the older man. I smiled. His neck was sensitive. I nipped away as he moaned and cursed in his native language. Chanyeol left the room. I smiled against Yixing's neck.

"I'll go out first," I said opening the door. I washed my hands and left the bathroom. Chanyeol took Jiashuai for some fresh air. We all ended up at a little diner. I laid my head on Kyungsoo's shoulder while Jiashuai had his head in my lap. The whole time Yixing had his eyes on me. He paid for Lea's cab back at the club. I was happy he didn't bring her home. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text.

Lay: Don't lock your door tonight.

Lay? Who's Lay? I looked up at Yixing giving me a smile. I sent an emoji back. And from that point forward I became friends with benefits with my best friend's older brother.


	2. I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how Baekhyun started dating his best friend's older Brother, Zhang Yixing.

"Yixing. right there! Oh, God!" I cried out as I came for the third time that morning. Yixing released into the condom before collapsing on me. I closed my eyes as I came down from the high as well. Yixing rolled off of me and tied up the condom. His blue hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Jiashuai left for work 3 hours ago and since then Yixing couldn't keep his hands off of me. I wasn't complaining. It sucked that I had to keep this from Jiashuai but we both thought it would be for the best. Yixing came back to bed. I stared down at his tattoo. I reached out and ran my fingers over the letters. Yixing never tells me what they meant.

"Want to shower together?" He asked sitting up. I nodded. Yixing picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We made out all the way to the bathroom. He placed me on the sink counter so he could start the water. I giggled at the bright angry red scratches coating his pale back. Yixing turned around smiling.

"Admiring your handy work?" He asked before kissing my cheek. I nodded and hopped down. I got into the shower first. After the shower, we ended up on the couch making out while Running Man played in the background. Yixing was a very good teacher. He always told me how much of a good kisser I am now. It's amazing how much I improved in two months. I pulled back to breathe. Yixing whined and bent down to capture my lips again.

"Yixing no more kissing. I need air." I said laughing pushing his head away. He frowned.

"I teach you how to kiss and this is how you treat me?" He said pouting. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote. I turned to Yixing.

"How come you don't talk about yourself?" I asked. I've told Yixing everything over the course of two months. I even told him about me and Jiashuai and my first heartbreak.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said taking the remote.

"Everyone has a story," I replied.

"Well, not everyone wants to share it." He said with a little more attitude.

"I guess that's your right," I replied. I looked down at my phone. I had a few texts from Chanyeol. He's been trying to hook me up with Kyungsoo's roommate for weeks. 

"Finally accepted your little date?" Yixing asked turning the channels.

"What?"

"Isn't Chanyeol trying to hook you up with Kyungsoo's roommate." He asked.

"Yes, and it's none of your business. How did you know that?"

"I saw your texts before."

"Looking at my private messages?"

"It was an accident. I was playing that stupid game and it popped up."

"Whatever."

"Why are you so mad? You're free to date whoever you want. But once you do I won't be around to help you anymore."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not some slut of course I know we can't mess around anymore."

"I wouldn't say you're a slut but you weren't a hard catch either."

"Fuck you, Yixing."

The door opened to Jiashuai.

"Guys, I'm going to quit. I hate this stupid job." He said sitting in between us. I kept my eyes on my phone. Me the easy one? He was obsessed with me! I didn't go looking for him. He came on to me first.

"What's with the tension in here?" Jiashuai asked looking between us. I shrugged.

"I think your brother should find somewhere else to live. We're paying rent and he's freeloading like a bum."

"Hey Baek. That's not nice. Yixing wants to spend time with me. You know we didn't grow up with each other."

"No, Baekhyun is right. I was getting tired of being around prissy little boys too." 

"Prissy little boys? Why don't you go fuck yourself, you old dirty man."

"I think that's your job," Yixing replied blowing a kiss at me. I stood up and he followed suit.

"Drop dead."

"I'm hurt, Baekhyun. I thought we were having a good time."

"You're a jerk. I'm sorry that I see through your rose colored lifestyle."

"I rather live like this than helplessly in love with someone I will never have a chance with."

"Yixing!" Jiashuai shouted. I stormed off. I heard them arguing in Mandrian. I can't believe he said that. I sent a text to Chanyeol agreeing to the date. I would do anything to keep Zhang Yixing, the little blue devil off my mind. I screamed into my pillow. Jiashuai came to my room. I told him Yixing needs to get out. He said that Yixing would be starting work soon and he's looking for an apartment closer to his job. Good. I ended up enjoying the date with Kim Jongin. He was awkwardly funny. It was his charm. We started to grow closer as the weeks went on. We're actually going to the same uni. I was currently cuddled up with Jongin on the couch when Yixing came home. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

"I feel like he hates me," Jongin said laughing.

"Yixing hates everyone. That's what happens when you're a freeloader." I said loudly. I heard him slam things in the kitchen. I got the popcorn bowl and took it to the kitchen. Yixing was making something to eat. He looked up and glared at me before smiling.

"Having fun with your little boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I replied putting the bowl in the sink. Yixing dropped his chopsticks and made his way over to me. I crossed my arms.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever met." He said placing his hands on the sink trapping me in. We stood there eyeing each other. Yixing's lips brushed against my cheek. I closed my eyes and held my breath. 

"You're seeing him to piss me off?" He asked. I opened my eyes.

"No, I'm seeing him because I'm interested in him," I said pushing him back. I walked away but he grabbed my hand.

"Were you in- nevermind." He said letting me go. I hummed and left the room. Yixing went into Jiashuai's room. I sat on Jongin's lap as we made out. He gripped tightly on my hips.

"Fuck, Baek." He said as I started to hump him.

"Let's go to your room. What if that Yixing guy comes out."

"Screw him," I said kissing him again. I got up and took him to the room. Jongin was just as good in bed as I imagined. But nothing compared to Yixing. I got up to and pulled on my boxers as Jongin slept. I walked out to the bathroom. Yixing was smoking.

"I said no more smoking in the apartment!" I shouted before slamming the door. After cleaning myself up, Yixing was still sitting there smoking. I walked over and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on his lap. Yixing proceeded to blow the smoke in my face. I coughed and slapped his chest. He laid me back on the couch.

"You son of a bitch! Are you trying to give me second-hand smoke? I will-" I froze as his teeth sunk into my hip. I arched my back off the couch. Yixing took the cigarette and placed it on the tray before kissing me. My hands curled into his hair.

"Yixing, I can't."

"My birthday is October 7th. In 9th grade, I ditched class once. My dad found out and let's just say I've been to class every day on time since. When I was four, I slid down the side backward and broke my collarbone. That's where this scar came from." He said taking my finger to trace his scar. I looked down at the pink scar then back up to him.

"The tattoo is something I got when I was drunk with friends. It's a motto that I live by. Work hard Work Hard Work Harder." He explained. I nodded my head.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked. He licked his bottom lip before pulling away from me.

"I don't know." He said standing up and taking his smoke outside. I sat there staring at the door. I finally got up and went to my bedroom. Jongin was still sleeping. I put some clothes on and went outside to find Yixing. He was now on the phone speaking Chinese. His cig still lit in his hand as he paced. He seemed agitated. I waited for him to hang up. Yixing took a long pull from his cig before turning around. I looked at the ground.

"What are you doing out here, baby?" He asked. My eyes didn't meet him. I focused on everything around us. Yixing stepped closer.

"I came to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"It sounds like you were fighting." He said. I nodded.

"That was my old man. " He replied taking another drag from his cig. I watched him blow it into the air.

"Do you guys not get along well?" I asked.

"I guess you can say that." He replied before putting out his cig. He pulled me closer to him.

"Jiashuai is kind of a fool." He said rubbing my cheek. I leaned into his touch not knowing what he meant.

"I guess I am too." He said kissing my forehead. The door opened to Jongin. I quickly pulled away from Yixing.

"My mom just called. I have to head home but do you want to come over later?" He asked.

"I'm tired. I think I'm going to rest up. School is starting soon." I said with a chuckle.

"Right," Jongin said pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away.

"I'll see you later," I whispered before going back inside. Yixing didn't follow me. I was silently thanking the gods. I laid down in bed and let whatever conversation we just had play through my mind. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Jiashuai was in bed with me. He was running his hand through my hair.

"We'll always be best friends right?" He asked. I hummed and moved closer to him. He wrapped his legs around mine and I snuggled under him.

"Mei broke up with me."  He said. I uncurled my body and sat up.

"I'm sorry. She was a bitch anyways." 

"Thanks." He said sitting up with a chuckle. I let the awkward silence fill the room. I turned to speak but Jiashuai captured my lips. I was stunned. I didn't move my lips. The door opened.

"Baek, I-" Yixing froze. I pushed Jiashuai away.

"Do you knock?" Jiashuai said climbing out of the bed.

"Sorry. Didn't know I would see you guys kissing. Since when do you like guys."

"I don't!" Jiashuai shouted walking out of the room. He shoved Yixing. Yixing looked back at me.

"Mei broke up with him. I think he's drunk and hurting. You should talk to your brother."

"Jiashuai and I aren't close. I wouldn't know what to say. We used to be but time apart changed us." He said sitting on my bed. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I like you," Yixing said. Now, he had all of my attention. Yixing turned to face me.

"I like you too," I replied.

"Should we give this a try?" He asked. I nodded. Holy shit! I nodded my head so fast. I've never been in a relationship. Yixing smiled before kissing me with full force. I sighed into the kiss as I fell back on the bed. 

"Wait," I said pushing him up.

"What about your boy toy?" He asked. Right. Jongin. He was a really good guy. It was going to be hard to let him down. But this was my first chance at dating and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way. Although dating behind Jiashuai's back would be hard, I was going to go for it. That's how I started dating my best friend's brother, Zhang Yixing. 


	3. Dating My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finds out his hot boyfriend's occupation.

"Yixing, wait. Not here." I said as he started to bend me over.

"Why." He asked kissing my spine.

"Because anyone could see us," I said holding onto the large rock.

"I thought you wanted sex on the beach?" He asked pulling my swim trunks back up. I turned to face him.

"Not in broad daylight pervert! We could get fined."

"Break the rules sometimes, Byun."

"Sorry, Zhang not everyone wants to do jail time like you," I said pushing him away. He kissed my hand.

"You're so lucky." He said pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How lucky?" I asked as our faces came closer. He chuckled before kissing my lips.

"Baekhyun? Where did he go?" I heard Chanyeol call. I pushed Yixing away and ran from behind the large rock.

"Here. I couldn't find a bathroom." I said laughing.

"Kyungsoo and I were thinking about getting some ice cream. Do you want to come?" He asked. I looked over to where Kyungsoo was. Jongin was standing next to him. It had only been two weeks since I broke off whatever we had going on. Jongin didn't take it that hard. He said he knew he didn't have a real chance. I agreed to go along with them. We walked behind Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. They were perfect together. I was so jealous. I wanted to hold hands with Yixing and have people fan over us. I mean we were both hot guys. Jongin elbowed me. He bent down and whispered.

"Thinking about you and Yixing?" He asked. I froze.

"How did you know that?" I replied.

"Yixing looked like he wanted to kill me anytime I got near you and that was before you guys started dating." He said laughing. I guess Yixing was obvious. I always thought he was just being an asshole. When we got back to the beach, Yixing was busy with some girls. I handed Jiashuai his cone and sat down. Yixing came over and took a seat behind me. I looked at the shore and ignore him. I felt his finger trickle up my spine. I turned around.

"Stop."

"You're being pouty. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know go ask the girls drooling over you."

"Byun is jealous? That's so cute." He said laughing.

"Baek, let's race," Jiashuai said with chocolate all over his face. I got up and wiped it off for him. He took the towel and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure. How far do you want to swim out."

"To the caves and back." He said.

"I want to race too," Yixing said standing. I rolled my eyes as he took off his shirt. Yixing said a phrase in Chinese and gave me a wink. He's been saying it often. I meant to ask Jiashuai what it meant but what if it was something perverted. I can never trust Yixing. He had me cursing in front of his mother last time he taught me words. It was me, Jiashuai, Yixing, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Jongin racing. I was a very good swimmer. I swam for my team in high school. So, it was only right that I was in first place. Jiashuai was just as good. He got to the cave first. I turned ready to be on his heels but someone pulled me down. I started to panic until I realized it was Yixing. We came up for air and I smiled.

"You scared me," I said wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"I'm sorry, baby." He said taking me out of the water and into the cave, Yixing laid me on my back and we began to make out. Yixing placed his hands near my head and sighed.

"Can I take you right here?" He asked. I covered my face shyly. Over the 3 weeks we have been dating, Yixing has shown me what an exhibitionist he was. Last week, at the movies he gave me head. Every time I think about how we could have gotten caught I get hot all over. I nod my head as Yixing pulls down my swim trunks. Yixing spread my legs.

"It's going to be a little rough. There's no lube." He said bending down. I covered my face with my hands. Yixing has eaten me out plenty of times but it made me shy every single time. I moaned as he stuck his tongue inside of me. My hands dropped from my face and into his hair. Yixing was mumbling something but I couldn't understand him. He came back up and dropped his trunks. I got on my knees and started to jerk him. I started to suck him off.

"That's enough, baby. Let me put it in." He said. I turned around giving him full access. Yixing gripped my hips pulling me back as he lined himself. I closed my eyes as he started to push himself in. We have never done it without a condom. Yixing bent down causing me to moan.

"Relax. It's too tight."

"Yixing, you try having a dick in your ass with no lube. Shut up and hurry up." He chuckled and kissed my back. Yixing grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed his length inside. I screamed. My echo bounced off of the wall.

"You talk too much, baby." He said pounding into me. The sand was hurting my knees. I grabbed a handful of it. I knew what he wanted. Yixing loved when I became a mess under him. He loved and thrived off of making me cry, scream, and moan his name. Yixing loved leaving me powerless. And I loved fighting back. A hand came down hard on my ass. That was going bruise.

"Why are you holding back." He said grabbing my hair so that my back was to his chest. Deeper. I wanted him deeper. My hands held his hands that dug into my hips.

"Let me hear you, please." He begged. I smiled and threw my head back. The sounds of the waves drowned out both of our moans My mind went blank as time passed. I forgot about our friends. The only thing that matter was making myself feel good. I continued to ride Yixing. Yixing sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist as he thrust up into meeting me halfway. I came again and Yixing followed.

"Fuck." He said laying his head on my chest.

"Guys," Jongin said walking into the cave. Yixing pulled me closer to him. My head now on his shoulder as he looked over mine.

"What?" He spat. Yixing still had something against Jongin even after we broke it off.

"Jiashuai is getting suspicious. I don't know how long I can keep this up." Jongin said.

"We're coming back now," Yixing spoke before me. I shuddered at the low growl in his voice.

"Okay. Well since Jiashuai thinks Baekhyun is with me, I'll wait to go back with him."

"Fuc-"

"It's okay. Just give me 5 mins,  Jongin. I'll go with you." Yixing squeezed my ass in his palms. I pushed back and looked down at him. He was pouting.

"Stop being such a baby," I said laughing. I got off of his lap. I could feel his cum running down my leg. It felt nice and turned me on a bit. I quickly pulled on my shorts. Yixing was already up and dressed. I kissed his lips before heading out with Jongin. It took us 10 mins to reach the shore. Jiashuai was nowhere to be found. We ended up playing volleyball with some girls. I found out later that Jiashuai left with some girl. I was currently on the couch with Yixing. My hands running through his hair. I could hear his light snores which meant he was sleeping. I looked down at him with a smile on my face. I can't believe that he was mine. I finally was dating. I had something to call my own. I kissed his forehead.

"Yixing want to head to bed?" I asked. He buried his head in my chest.

"I have to go out with my friends. I start work next week." He said sitting up. The door opened to Jiashuai. We separated. Jiashuai laid his head on my lap. Yixing got up and left the room. I sighed and gave Jiashuai the same treatment I gave Yixing. On Saturday, we helped Yixing move into his new apartment. He kissed my cheek.

"You know now you can stay over and we don't have to worry about Jiashaui walking in on us."

"Yes, and this is super close to the school. I should just move in with you."

"You could if you wanted to." He said. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Really?"

"Baekhyun, I'm not getting even younger here. I love you."

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I mean we just started dating and we-"

"Baekhyun if I say I love you I mean it."

"I love you too, Yixing. Not just because you said it. I wanted to say it but I thought with your past relationships that you would take this slow."

"No, I know what I want." He said brushing my hair back. He kissed my forehead.

"Yixing can we throw a party?" Jiashuai shouted. I watched Yixing walk away. The smile on my face stayed there all night. even as I slept in my own bed with Yixing on facetime. When I woke up, Yixing was still sleeping on the phone. I kissed the screen before hanging up. Jiashuai wanted my company all day. Ever since Mei broke up with him, he's been clinging to me. Is this how I was when I was single? I feel bad for being that type of friend. Monday rolled around and classes kicked off. Chanyeol and I were in the same major so we had the same classes. I took a seat in the back next to him. My last class of the day was an intro to fiction, poetry, and film. I looked down at my texts. Today was Yixing's first day at his new job. I hope his day was going well. 

"I heard the professor is young and very attractive." A girl in front of me said.

"He's Chinese." The other girl added. My head snapped up. Yixing isn't the only new attractive Chinese man in Korea. The door opened. My worst fear confirmed. Yixing walked into the class. He began writing on the board as the students whispered. The girls seemed to have heart eyes. His dark blue hair was up neatly showcasing his undercut. I bit my lip. How could he not tell me he was a teacher? How could this not come up? Yixing turned around.

"Good afternoon. I am Zhang Yixing and I will be your professor for this course. Let's treat each other well." He said as his eyes drifted around the room. They stopped on me and the color in his face drained. That's how I started dating my best friend's brother and my literature professor, Zhang Yixing.

-

-

How could you not fucking tell me? " He shouted pacing the floor.

"Yixing how the hell was I supposed to know you teach? You don't share anything much with me." 

"I didn't know you went to that school!"

"First calm down. Screaming at me isn't going to fix this. I can just change my class. Problem solved." I said. Yixing sighed. He sat down on his couch. I sat on his lap and kissed his face.

"I can't lose this job, Baek."

"You won't. We kept it hush for this long. It's only one semester we have together." I said. He nodded. My phone started to ring. I knew it was Jiashuai. Yixing started kissing on my neck.

"Ignore it and let's break the bed in."

"Yixing. I can't."

"You can and you will." He said taking my phone and turning it off. We did it on every surface of the apartment. Yixing kissed my back. 

"I need to get some sleep."

"I'll let you sleep."

"Can we talk first?" I asked. He pulled me into his arms.

"What's up?"

"You came here to teach? Did you teach back home?"

"I did. I've been teaching for 6 years. It's what I went to school for."

"Why is this so important?"

"My dad got me this job. Really don't like disappointing him."

"I'll be a good student," I said kissing his neck.

"And an even better boyfriend." He replied.

"Can we talk about your ex-boyfriend?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Those are wounds I'm not ready to reopen." He replied. It remained quiet.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep baby."

I couldn't drop the class but we agreed to be discreet. That was a lie. I'm currently in the teacher's lounge with Yixing's tongue down my throat. I pulled back and he started kissing my neck.

"Yixing. We can't." I said trying to push him off. It's been a long month of hiding. Yixing just could not keep his hands off of me even at school.

"Just suck me off. No one comes in here this early." He said grabbing my face. It was 8:30 am. I grabbed Yixing's wrist and pulled my face away.

"What happened to no contact here," I said getting off of the table.

"Fuck that. Jiashuai has been talking all of your time. A whole week without your mouth wrapped around my cock. I need it right now." He said backing up.

"I don't want you to get in trouble. I'll come over to-"

"Tonight? You've been saying that since last week!"

"Yixing...What's wrong."

"Nothing just go. I have papers to look over." He said walking by me to his desk. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. What the hell is his problem? I ran into Jiashuai.

"Baek? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if Yixing graded my paper yet."

"Oh. Do you want to grab breakfast with us?' He asked. The door opened to Yixing.

"Baekhyun's coming to have breakfast with us," Jiashuai said taking my hand. I didn't pull away and let him pull me along. At the cafe, I stayed silent. Yixing and Jiashuai made small talk.

"Are you okay?" Jiashuai said giving me an elbow. I nodded my head.

"What did you do? Did you give him a bad grade because I'm your brother?" Jiashuai said glaring at Yixing.

"Of course not, idiot."

"So, why is he in a bad mood?"

"I don't know," Yixing said turning to face me. I rolled my eyes.

"I have class work to get done. I'll see you guys later." I said getting up from the booth. Yixing didn't say a word. The rest of the day went by quickly. I tried my best to ignore Yixing during class but he kept picking on me. I packed my bags up ready to leave but he told me to stay after. I slammed my bag down on his desk as he closed the door.

"Why are you mad?"

"Yixing, you've been a jackass to me all day. I think I have the right to be mad."

"You keep picking Jiashuai over me. I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"What do you want me to do? Hey, Jiashuai I can't hand out with you because I'm staying with your brother. We agreed to keep this from him. I'm playing my part! So play yours!" I shouted.

"Play my part?"

"Yixing, I-"

"I got it. I will from now on."

"Yixing, I don't-"

"I'm done.Mr.Byun, I'll see you, next class." He said grabbing his briefcase and leaving the room. I didn't go after him. We just had our first fight. Right? This is our first fight? I found Jiashuai and Chanyeol waiting for me at the gates.

"What happened?" Chanyeol whispered. Chanyeol found out about me and Yixing. He caught us making out at a bar. I shook my head and gave him a smile. Kyungsoo caught up with us and we ended up at their apartment.

"My brother's birthday is coming up," Jiashuai said spinning around in the chair.

"What did you get him?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Nothing. Yixing is complicated. Plus he hates getting gifts."

"What about you Baek?" Chanyeol asked. Kyungsoo elbowed him.

"Why would Baek get my brother a gift?" Jiashuai asked.

"We all wanted to get him something. He's been like an older brother to all of us." Kyungsoo said covering quickly.

"Don't bother, Yixing hates gifts. Just say it and go on with your day." He replied. I looked down at my phone hoping to see a text from him. Yixing didn't speak to me for two days. If he was going to be petty then so was I. Two can play that game. During class, he wouldn't call on me. I was the only one with my hand raised. Today was his birthday. The girls were lined up to give him birthday cards. I waited by the door watching them flirt. I just wanted to drop off my card.

"Thank you for the cards." He said smiling. Heart eyes. The girls were practically walking emojis. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr.Byun, can I help you?" He said turning to me. I hid the card behind my back.

"I had a question about the assignment."

"Excuse me, girls." He said as they left the room. It got quiet. I swallowed and walked to his desk. Yixing started packing up his things.

"Jiashuai said that you hated gifts but I already bought you this in September," I said handing him the small bag and card. Yixing looked down at my hand.

"I can't accept a gift. It's inappropriate as your professor." He said grabbing his bag. I would be lying if I said that didn't hurt. Big time hurt. I placed the gift down and left. Chanyeol rubbed my back as I sobbed into his hoodie. Kyungsoo was cooking dinner.

"Baek, he's an ass. If you want, I'll beat him up." Chanyeol offered. I shook my head and buried my face deeper into his chest.

"You need to eat something," Kyungsoo said rubbing my back. I didn't want anything to eat. Jiashuai walked into the apartment with the cause of my heartbreak right behind him. I held Chanyeol tighter. I could hear him growl as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can we leave," I whispered.

"Baekhyun, what's wrong?" Jiashuai said squatting down. He ran his hands through my hair.

"He isn't feeling well," Kyungsoo replied.

"There's a stomach bug going around," Chanyeol said.

"I guess you won't be at our family dinner," Jiashuai said leaving my side. I had to go. It was our families' traditions. We always got together for birthdays. Since this was Yixing's first one, it would be extra special for his mom.

"I'll meet you there," I mumbled. I waited for Yixing to leave the room.

"Did he even look at me?"

"Baek-"

"Did he?"

"He was on his phone the whole time," Kyungsoo replied. I nodded. Yixing was a lot better at this than I was. At dinner, he completely ignored me. I kept my usual happy face on but inside I was a mess. Jiashuai held my hand under the table. He could feel something was off. His mother pulled him away from the table. Yixing went outside to smoke. I picked myself up to follow him. His blue hair fit perfectly with the dark blue night sky. I watched him blow smoke into the air. My heart was pounding. I just wanted to feel him. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, hold him. Yixing turned to me and back to the street. Just a glance. He only gave me a glance. I reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jean jacket. Yixing turned to me. He blew out smoke from the side of his mouth.

"I-"

"Baekhyun! Your mom is looking for you." Jiashuai said causing Yixing to pull away from me. Yixing crushed his cig under his black boot and left me there. I hate this. I hate this so much. I shouldn't have said that! I should have never fought with him. I thought after the weekend passed Yixing would talk to me. I was wrong. So very wrong. It was now October 30th. Yixing hasn't said a word to me outside of class. I'm losing my mind. Chanyeol was ready to fight him constantly. I didn't understand. This was my first relationship for God's sake! Are we broken up? I stood outside of Yixing's apartment. I raised my fist ready to knock but the door opened. A woman from school walked out. She was a professor as well. It was going on midnight. Why was she here so late?

"A student? It's late what are you doing here?" She said fixing her hair. I looked behind her. Yixing was pulling on a hoodie. I took a step back.

"Jiashuai sent me. He was worried because Yixing wasn't picking up. He wanted Yixing to come to get him from work." I said with a shaky voice. She smiled and turned around.

"Your baby brother was looking for you."

"My phone was turned off. I'll give him a call." Yixing said standing at the door now. The lady smiled and left. Yixing stood there.

"It's late you should get back home."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said. I just thought at school we shouldn't fool around. And the Jiashuai thing it's nothing! I just didn't want him to feel like I'm distancing myself from him. He was there for me even after everything happened between us. He needed me so I just put him first. I won't do it anymore. Just please talk to me." I cried. Yixing pulled me into a hug and into the apartment.

"I'm sorry." I cried holding him tight. 

"I'm sorry too. This is all my fault. I shouldn't be dating a student. I shouldn't be dating my little brother's best friend. Everything is a mess. I shouldn't have ignored you like this. When I saw you crying on my birthday I wanted to run to you and kiss you but I couldn't. My stupid pride and these stupid secrets. I'm sorry Baekhyun. Fuck. I'm so sorry baby." He said kissing my face. The rest of the night we made up for all the lost time. Yixing called out of work the next day and I skipped classes. Yixing kissed along my neck as I sat on the countertop's edge. He pulled out slowly. I threw my head back and moaned as he pushed back into me even slower. Both of our phones were on do not disturb. The doorbell started to ring. Yixing bit down on my collarbone as he started fucking me faster. I held on tightly to his shoulders.

"Yixing! Door." I cried out.

"Almost there, baby." He moaned. I knew I was going to cum soon. The doorbell got louder. My eyes rolled back and Yixing was coming inside of me. I will never get tired of this feeling. We made out messily as we came down from the climax. 

"Yixing!" Jiashuai yelled. We froze. Yixing quickly pulled out. I hopped down and sprinted to the bedroom. I waited in the bedroom as the brothers talked. I started to get bored and felt gross. I was full of cum and sweaty. I wanted to shower. I started to listen to their conversation.

"How did you know?" Jiashuai asked.

"Know that I liked guys? It was the same as when I started liking girls." Yixing replied. The room got quiet.

"Jiashuai, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I think-" Jiashuai was cut off by his phone ringing. I decided to sit on the bed and wait. I must have fallen asleep some time because Yixing was kissing my spine.

"Let's shower." He said picking me up. We actually ended up taking a bath. I sat on his lap facing him. I started to wash his chest.

"Is Jiashuai okay?" I asked. Yixing nodded but he froze at the mention of the name. I kissed his lips.

"Have you ever bottomed?" I asked. Yixing smiled.

"You want to top me?" He asked with a smirk. I bit my lip. I never topped before. Yixing made it look so attractive. Yixing pulled me closer.

"If I let you top then there's something I want in return." He replied. I nodded as he lifted me up by my hips. I already knew he was hard. I helped him slide into me. He moaned and laid his head back against the wall. I began to rock my hips. I didn't want to get water on the floor. Of course, that didn't matter to Yixing. Water got everywhere once he started to thrust into me like a wild animal. I was stuck cleaning it up. When I came out the bathroom Yixing was laying on the bed. He handed me the lube. This is really happening. I climbed onto the bed.

"I'm your first?" I asked prepping my fingers. Yixing nodded. I opened his legs and smiled. I'll be his first. What the hell do I do? Right. Do what Yixing does to me. I fingered Yixing slowly. He encouraged me to put another finger in. It was tight. I watched his face twist and turn. He looked so beautiful moaning my name softly.

"Put it in, baby." He whined. I pulled my fingers out and coated my cock next. Yixing sat up and watched me line myself with his hole. I swallowed as I pushed the head in. Yixing wrapped his legs around me as I went in more. Tight and warm. The sensation was too much. I stopped moving.

"Move, baby," Yixing said. I shook my head. My body was on fire. I shut my eyes. Too much. It feels too good. Tears started to fall. Yixing sat up. I pulled out. He kissed my face.

"I love you so much," I said holding onto him as he laid me on the bed. He kissed all over my face, neck, and down my body. Yixing leaned over me. His face inches from mine.

"I love you more than anything in this world."

"You do?"

"I do. Can I have my something now?" He asked. I nodded my head. I was ready to give him any and everything.

"Can you stay away from Jiashuai for a bit?" He asked kissing my jaw. I lightly pushed his chest.

"What? Why?" I asked sitting up now.

"He's acting weird. I don't want you to get hurt." He replied.

"Yixing, I live with him. I can't just stay away."

"I know. That was stupid." He replied. He placed his head in his hands. I rubbed his back.

"I guess I can try to busy myself until he gets better," I said. Yixing nodded. And with that, I found my days full of Zhang Yixing. Every chance we got we were together. I was completely in love with this man. Our love was filled with passion, heat, and amazing, out of this world sex. It was New Year's Eve and we were all piled up at Yixing's apartment. We couldn't be too touchy since Jiashuai was there. He pulled me to the side just as it was getting close to midnight.

"Almost 2019." He said nervously.

"Yes. Happy New Year," I replied giving him a hug. I took a sip of my drink.

"We haven't had much time to ourselves. Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No, I've just been busy," I replied drinking the rest down.

"I don't want to go into this year with regrets. I want to come clean about some things." He said in a serious tone. I put my glass on the balcony. Jiashuai always gets serious when he's drunk. Maybe he will tell me what Yixing warned me about? I hope the dummy didn't get some girl knocked up. But if Jiashuai is opening up to me then maybe I can tell him about me and Yixing. It would mean a lot to me.

"Baekhyun are you listening. I need you to understand every word." Jiashuai said. I nodded my head.

"Baekhyun, I-...Baek, I-"

"There you guys are. Jongdae is looking for you, Jiashuai. Something about 5 shots at midnight. It's 11:58." Yixing said opening the door. Jiashuai laughed and hurried inside.

"Yixing, I think he was about to tell me something important."

"It can wait. I want my New Year's kiss." He said turning me around. We listened to our friends countdown and we shared our first kiss of the New Year. I wish that I would have turned around. But Yixing kept me close to him never breaking the kiss. If I turned around, I would have noticed Jiashuai and I would have stopped Yixing. But his love already had me captive. I couldn't release myself. And by February, Jiashuai no longer spoke to me. That's how I became Zhang Jiashuai's ex's best friend.


End file.
